truebloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Godric
"Keiner steht über ihm in der Neuen Welt." '- Eric Northman über Godric' Godric war mit einem Alter von ca. 2100 Jahren nach Russel Edgington der älteste und mächtigste bekannte Vampir der Serie, und bis zu seinem Tod Sheriff von Dallas. Obwohl er das Aussehen eines Teenagers hatte wurde er von fast allen Vampiren respektiert und kaum einer wagte es, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Persönlichkeit "En Vampyr är aldrig i händerna pa sina känslor. Han kontrollerar dem - Ein Vampir überlässt sich niemals seinen Emotionen. Er kontrolliert sie." '' '- Godric zu Eric''' In der aktuellen Zeit ist Godric ein äußerst sanftmütiger Vampir der Gewalt gegenüber abgeneigt ist und versucht die friedliche Koexistenz von Menschen und Vampiren nach vorne zu treiben. Er scheut sich jedoch nicht davor einen Übeltäter - ob Mensch oder Vampir - zu bestrafen. So tötete er den Vergewaltiger Gabe oder verbannte die Vampirin Lorena aus seinem Nest, nachdem diese versucht hatte Sookie zu töten. In seinem ersten Jahrtausend als Vampir war Godric hingegen ein brutaler Schlächter, dem der Kampf Freude bereitete, und für den Menschen nichts wert waren. So tötete er grundlos Erics Begleiter, bevor er diesen verwandelte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Godric moralisch gesehen eine nihilistische Einstellung, so zitiert Eric Northman ihn mit den Worten: "Du sagtest es gibt kein richtig oder falsch. Nur Überleben... oder Tod." Später entgegnet Godric jedoch darauf: " Ich habe gelogen... wie sich gezeigt hat." Wie genau sich Godrics Persönlichkeit in den 900 Jahren von Erics Verwandlung bis zum 2. Weltkrieg, wo er wieder in Erscheinung trat entwickelte, kann nur gemutmaßt werden, jedoch zeigt er sich nach diesem Zeitraum als ein "menschenfreundlicher" und kontrollierter Vampir. Vorgeschichte 1. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Godric wurde ca. 100 v. Chr. in Gallien geboren. Das Land wurde zu dieser Zeit von der römischen Armee unter Julius Caesar heimgesucht und Godric ging bereits als Kind in die Sklaverei. In Rom wurde er an einen wohlhabenden Patrizier verkauft, der sich als Vampir offenbarte. Godrics neuer Meister war ein grausamer Sadist, der ihn körperlich misshandelte und folterte. Im Alter von 16 Jahren wurde er schließlich in einen Vampir verwandelt. Nachdem er über einen längeren Zeitraum mit seinem Macher gelebt und von diesem alles gelernt hatte, was er als Vampir benötigte, tötete er seinen Macher aus Rache für seine Versklavung als Mensch. Damit brach Godirc mit der alten Ordnung, die ihn gegenüber seinem Macher zur Loyalität und Gehorsam verpflichtete. Wie genau Godric es schaffte seinen körperlich überlegenen Macher zu töten ist nicht bekannt. Durch diese Tat musste Godric in die Wildnis fliehen um der Justiz der Vampir Gemeinschaft zu entgehen. Er lebte dort jahrhundertelang als "Einsiedler" und zog umher. Aus Rache an der Menschheit, für die Grausamkeit, die sie ihm vor seiner Zeit als Vampir entgegenbrachten, tat er über ein Jahrtausend lang praktisch nichts anderes als zu morden. 10. Jahrundert n. Chr. "Könntest du ein Gefährte des Todes sein? Könntest du mich durch die Welt begleiten, durch das Dunkel? Ich bringe dir alles bei, was ich weiß. Ich werde dein Vater, dein Bruder und dein Sohn sein." '- Godric zu Eric' thumb|left|Godric im Jahr 930 Seitdem er von römischen Soldaten gefangen wurde war Godric fasziniert von der Armee. Als Vampir folgte er ihnen oft auf Feldzügen, um die Kämpfe zu beobachten. Nach der Schlacht überfiel er die Verletzten, trank ihr Blut oder tötete sie. Im frühen 10. Jahrhundert n. Chr. wurde Godric in Britannien auf den Wikinger Eric aufmerksam, der bei einen Überfall auf die Küste schwer verwundet wurde. Godric war von Erics Wildheit im Kampf beeindruckt und tötete in der darauf folgenden Nacht Erics Kameraden. Er bot Eric, der kaum noch am Leben war, das einzige an, was dieser liebte, das Leben und verwandelte ihn in einen Vampir. Nachdem Godric Eric verwandelt hatte, nahm er diesen mit auf seine Streifzüge durch die Welt und brachte ihm alle Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs bei. Godric gibt Eric frei von ihrer Bindung, als er in die Sonne geht, um sich umzubringen. Er tut dies, um zu verhindern, dass Eric stirbt, da dieser getrieben durch die Bindung zu seinem Macher diesen zu retten versucht! 20. Jahrhundert n. Chr. "Eric, blodet är heligt. - Eric das Blut ist heilig." '- Godric zu Eric'' thumb|right|Godric im Jahr 1945 Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges arbeiteten Godric und Eric für die Nazis, um die "Operation Werwolf" zu infiltrieren. 1945 spürten sie einen Werwolf auf, der sich in einen Haus in Augsburg versteckt hielt. Der Werwolf tötete einen amerikanischen Soldat, bevor Eric und Godric eingriffen. Godric war stark genug den Werwolf handlungsunfähig zu machen, indem er ihn ein Bajonett durch den Arm rammte. Eric wollte von ihr wissen, wer ihr Meister ist, aber der Werwolf wollte zuerst für die Information von seinem Blut trinken. Godric war angewidert, stellte das Blut eines Vampirs doch etwas heiliges dar. Eric waren die Informationen wichtiger und er ließ sie von seinem Blut trinken. Der Werwolf hielt nur zum Teil sein Versprechen und verriet ihm, dass ihr Meister ein Vampir ist. Eric war schockiert und für einen Moment abgelenkt. Dem Werwolf gelang es dadurch sich zu befreien und Eric beinahe zu pfählen. Godric verhinderte dies, indem er dem Werwolf das Genick brach. Godric lehrte Eric seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und versprach den abtrünnigen Vampir zu jagen, der erst 2010 als Russell Edgington entlarvt wurde. Kurz nach dieser Konfrontation gingen Godric und Eric über Jahrzehnte getrennte Wege. Nach dem Krieg wurde Godric die Stelle des Königs von Texas angeboten, was er jedoch ablehnte. Stattdessen wurde er Sheriff von Dallas. Zweite Staffel "Godric ist doppelt so alt wie ich, und zehn mal mehr Vampir als ich es jemals sein werde" '- Eric Northman zu Pam'' 2 Jahre nach der "Offenbarung", bot sich Godric freiwillig der stärker werdenden "Gemeinschaft der Sonne" an, in der Hoffnung dadurch ihren Rachedurst zu stillen und selbst Buße zu tun. Seine Untergebenen Stan und Isabel wussten nichts von seinem Vorhaben und informierten Eric über sein verschwinden. Eric setzte daraufhin Sookie Stackhouse auf die Gemeinschaft an, da er davon ausging, dass Godric von ihnen entführt worden war, auch wenn er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, wie es Menschen möglich war einen solch mächtigen Vampir zu überwältigen. Als Sookie versuchte Godric zu befreien, wurde sie von Gabe einem Ausbilder der Gemeinschaft überwältigt und beinahe vergewaltigt. Er wurde jedoch von Godric aufgehalten, welcher ihm anschließend das Genick brach. Als Eric sicher war, dass sich Godric in der Hand der Gemeinschaft befand, eilte er in die Kirche, doch Godric war nicht bereit zu gehen. Er wies Eric an Sookie in Sicherheit zu bringen und ermahnte ihn zudem niemanden zu töten. Ihre Flucht schlug jedoch fehl, da Eric und Sookie im Altarraum gestellt wurden. Eric, der sich aufgrund von Godrics Befehl nicht verteidigte, bot sich daraufhin zum Austausch für Godric und Sookie an und wurde von der Gemeinschaft mit Silberketten an den Altar gebunden. Kurz darauf stürmten Bill, Jason sowie nahezu alle Vampire aus Godrics Nest die Kirche um Eric und den vermeintlich gefangenen Godric zu befreien. Als Stan, Godrics rechte Hand anordnete alle Menschen außer Sookie und Jason zu töten griff Godric ein und verhinderte ein Blutbad. Er predigte eine Botschaft der friedlichen Koexistenz und Befahl seinen Vampiren die Menschen gehen zu lassen. Zurück in Dallas sprach Godric zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden den Menschen der die Vampire an die Gemeinschaft der Sonne verraten hatte frei, und sorgte dafür, dass dieser das Nest unbehelligt verlassen konnte, wofür sein Abkömmling Eric persönlich Sorge trug. Als sich kurz darauf ein weiteres Mitglied der Gemeinschaft in Godrics Nest in die Luft sprengte und dabei zahlreiche Vampire tötete oder verletzte, brachte Godric die anderen in Sicherheit und trat daraufhin von seinen Ämtern zurück. Vermutlich wurde Isabel, die von Godric persönlich als Nachfolgerin vorgeschlagen wurde der neue Sheriff von Dallas. thumb|Godrics Tod Zu Erics Entsetzen teilte Godric mit, dass er als Buße der Sonne entgegentreten und sich dadurch selbst töten wolle. Godric war nach 2000 Jahren nicht mehr bereit ein Leben zuführen, das von Gewalt und Blut bestimmt war. Eric, der verzweifelt versuchte Godric von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten und bereitwillig mit ihm in den Tod gegangen wäre, akzeptierte schließlich dessen Wunsch, allein zu sterben. Sookie, die Godric ihr Leben verdankte blieb bis zum Ende bei ihm. Er fragte Sookie, ob sie an Gott glaubt und ob Gott ihn für seine Taten bestrafen wird. Sookie war der Meinung, das Gott nicht bestraft sondern vergibt. Als sie zu weinen begann, war er erstaunt, dass der Gedanke an seinen Tod einen Mensch zum Weinen bringt und dass ihm nach 2000 Jahren auf dieser Erde noch etwas überraschen kann. Godric freute sich auf seinen bevorstehenden Tod und mit seinen letzten Worten bat er Sookie darum sich um Eric zu kümmern, worauf sie einging. Godric wandte sich daraufhin der Sonne zu und wurde binnen Sekunden in einer blauen Flamme verbrannt. Dritte Staffel In Staffel 3 erscheint Eric in der letzten Folge "Evil is going on" Godrics Geist der ihn davon abhalten möchte Russel Edgington zu töten. Vierte Staffel In Staffel 4 Folge "Me and the Devil" erscheint Godric in Erics Traum. Darin stehen die beiden neben Sookies Bett und Godric will Eric dazu motivieren von ihr zu trinken, da Vampire unfähig seien zu lieben und die Menschen nur dafür gut wären sie mit Blut zu beliefern. In dem Moment als die beiden ihre Fangzähne in Sookie schlagen wacht Eric auf. Er ist verwirrt, da er sich durch den Fluch der Hexe nicht an Godric erinnern kann, ihn aber dennoch vermisst.thumb|182px|Godric in Staffel 4 Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Aufgrund seines fortgeschrittenen Alters zählte Godric zu den mächtigsten Vampiren in der neuen Welt. Der einzige der ihm überlegen war, ist der 2800 Jahre alte Russel Edgington. Da es zwischen diesen beiden Vampiren jedoch nie zu einer Konfrontation kam ist der Ausgang eines solchen Kampfes ungewiss, auch wenn von einem Sieg Russells auszugehen ist. Stärken Zu seinen Fähigkeiten zählten: * Übermenschliche Stärke: Selbst für einen Vampir war Godric unfassbar stark. So konnte er mühelos die 300 Jahre alte Lorena Krasiqui mit nur einer Hand aufhalten, als diese Sookie Stackhouse angriff. * Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit: Während die Bewegung jüngerer Vampire von Menschen noch verschwommen wahrgenommen werden kann, konnte sich Godric so schnell fortbewegen, dass er für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar wurde. * Übermenschliche Wahrnehmung: Godric nahm Lorenas Angriff auf Sookie wahr,obwohl er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in einem Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Hauses befand. Zudem spürte er Erics Anwesenheit im Haus der Gemeinschaft der Sonne. * Fliegen: Zwar ist diese Fähigkeit in der Serie nicht zu sehen, es ist jedoch davon auszugehen, dass Godric in der Lage war zu fliegen, da sowohl die Vampirkönigin Sophie-Anne Leclerq (ca. 500 Jahre alt), Eric Northman (ca. 1000 Jahre alt) als auch der Vampirkönig Russel Edgington (ca. 2800 Jahre alt) diese Fähigkeit beherrschen. Beim Fliegen scheint es sich um eine allgemeine Vampirfähigkeit zu handeln. Diese wird jedoch vergleichsweise spät ausgebildet, da selbst über hundertjährige Vampire nur auf einer bestimmten Höhe levitieren können. Mit zunehmendem Alter steigert sich die Höhe, bis der entsprechende Vampir unbegrenzt hoch, weit und zudem auch noch äußerst schnell fliegen kann * Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Silber (evtl.): Ob Godric diese Fähigkeit besaß ist nicht eindeutig, er überlebte jedoch das Attentat auf sein Nest, bei dem sich ein mit Silber behangenes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft der Sonne selbst in die Luft sprengte ohne einen Kratzer, während Eric Northman und die anderen Vampire schwer verletzt wurden und einige sogar starben. Möglich ist allerdings auch, dass Godric in der Lage war dem Silber aufgrund seiner enormen Geschwindigkeit auszuweichen. * Godric scheint zudem in der Lage zu sein, auch aus dem Tod heraus noch mit Eric kommunizieren zu können. Ähnlich wie Eric und andere alte Vampire, beherrschte auch Godric zahlreiche Sprachen. Dazu gehörten u.a. Gallisch (Altfranzösich), Schwedisch, Englisch und Deutsch. Mit Eric unterhielt er sich meist in dessen Muttersprache Schwedisch Schwächen Godric besaß allerdings auch die vampirtypischen Schwächen, dazu zählen: * Pfählen: Das Pfählen mit einem Holzpflock würde ihn töten. * Sonnenlicht: Durch sein Alter von über 2000 Jahren würde ihn Sonnenlicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit töten (tatsächlich verbrannte er bei seinem Selbstmord innerhalb von nur ca. einer halben Minute). * Silber: Ob Godric nun tatsächlich gegen Silber resistent war, ist nicht klar, falls nicht, so würde Silber ihn lähmen. Trivia: - Obwohl er nur wenige Auftritte hatte bzw. hat, zählt Godric in der Fangemeinde zu den beliebtesten Charakteren. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere